The present disclosure relates to steering systems and more particularly to hydraulic steering systems.
Steer-by-wire systems can allow for software-customizable steering characteristics and a smoother feel in the steering controls. Steer-by-wire systems may have to include redundancies, however, to maintain steering functionality in the event of a failure within the system.